


Colors Pulled Apart at the Seams

by obitobitosies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Soft Boys, i dont have a lot written yet so just bear with me, infinity war? i dont know her, its not graphic at all, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitobitosies/pseuds/obitobitosies
Summary: A world of black and white that was meant to have color. The only world Peter Parker has ever known. That is, until he meets Harley.*aka the soulmate au where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate(title from Colors by Halsey)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a modified version of a story I'm writing for my fiction workshop class this semester. I'll, hopefully, be posting sections as I write it (that's why it's so short right now...).  
> I've fallen head first for these two boys and since there isn't a lot of content for them, here I am. Trying my best.  
> Let me know how I'm doing! Comments and kudos appreciated!

When he was younger, he had asked his mom what colors were like. She had replied with the reassurance only a mother would have when trying to explain color to a five-year-old who had never seen a hue. She said blue was the color of freedom and openness, calming and mystery. Red was the color of devotion and promises, pain and love. She explained all colors in this way, his doe eyes wide with wonder as he took in each word.

“When will I get to see these colors, mom?” he asked, quiet, careful, as if asking would break the world.

“When you meet your soulmate, peanut. They’ll bring the colors for you and you’ll bring the colors for them.”

His parents died a few days later.

That was fourteen years ago.

He was nineteen, still seeing a colorless world. There’s no joy in that.

There was joy in the little things he did. Being Spider-Man, for one, was one way he took his mind off of his colorless world. Saving people, helping people. He thought maybe one day, one of those people would also bring him color.

He’s been a superhero for five years, if anything, it would have happened by now.

He fidgeted wordlessly with his web shooters. One was jammed, maybe. Maybe Tony wouldn’t notice he was just wiggling the screwdriver back and forth and not actually doing anything.

“Hey, Pete, come with me a sec.” He blinked slowly at the mention of his name and turned to see Tony. He stood up fast enough to knock his chair back. He needed something to do.

“Yeah, uh, yeah what’s up?” He stumbled over his words, and his feet walking out of the lab.

“There’s someone I want you to meet. Hopefully you two can get along.”

“Are you replacing me?”

“Not exactly, kid.” Tony laughed, catching Peter’s shoulder with a hefty hand. “I just need an intern that’s gonna do actual intern things, not the superhero stuff. You understand.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, totally.”

“That’s what I thought, kid. Now,” they entered a room not far from the lab. “I want you to meet Harley.”

The other person in the room, Harley, he notes, turns to face them. Peter meets his eyes and is about to offer a hand to shake but his heart stops. It skips a beat and dances around his chest, battering his ribs to escape. Tony is making the introductions for them, not noticing the boys just staring.

Then, his world shifts. It gets brighter. He resists the urge to block his eyes, as if looking away would make it stop. 

It’s color.

Or, what he can only assume is color. His eyes drift around the room, wide and taking in everything as if seeing it for the first time. He drifts back to Harley, standing there with the same look on his face.

“Hi,” Harley breaths it out, a smile ghosting his lips.

Shit.

Without a second thought, he runs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all too bright. He squinted, trying to take in less because it was all too much. His heart still hammered as he pushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

He throws cold water on his face to wake up. To pay attention.

It doesn’t work. So he goes hot.

He keeps his hands under the water. They burn. And change color. And he stares. And stares at the color. Because things can change color. And he can see it.

Red is the word he finds. Pain and love, as his mother had said all those years ago.

Cursing, he changes the water back to cold, letting the redness fade away. Easing the pain. Maybe he shouldn’t have run. It’s too late though, as he stares himself down in the mirror.

He shuts the water off, letting it drip drip drip onto the floor from his hands. He sighs in defeat, walking out of the bathroom only to run head first into Harley. Literally. Each groan and rub their heads where they had met moments before. When he finally opens his eyes, Harley is staring at him. And his eyes are the brightest things he sees.

Blue is the word he finds as he gets lost in Harley’s eyes. 

“H-hey,” is all he can find to say when he tells himself he’s done staring. He isn’t.

“Hey yourself. Peter, right? Tony, uh, said we’d be working together, kind of.”

“Um, uh, yeah. Yeah, I’ll take you to the, uh, lab.” Peter starts walking towards his lab. His _spider-man_ lab. He stops after a couple steps. “Did he say which lab?”

“I think he said yours.” Harley smiles softly.

_Great._ “O-okay. Just, um, just follow me.” And Peter continues towards his spider-man lab. Maybe he won’t figure it out.

When they enter Peter’s lab, both gasp in surprise. Harley because he had never seen the lab before, and Peter because he had never seen his lab in color. His suit was red and blue, and he took an extra moment just to stare. It was more jarring than he had thought. Tony had said it was fine, but that was Tony. He made a mental note to add more blue on the next one.

“So, uh, this is my lab. I do a lot of work for the Avengers around here, and, uh, Spider-Man is my current project,” Peter says as he gestures to his work bench.

“Unbelievable.”

“I don’t know what Tony wanted you to help me with, but, uh, maybe you could help me with this problem I’ve been having.”

“Sure thing,” Harley walks closer to the work bench, inspecting the web shooter that lay deconstructed on the desk.

“What color is your shirt?”

“I, uh,” he looks down at his sweater, “Tony said it was green.”

“It’s ugly.” Peter’s nose scrunches. Harley laughs making Peter smile. He makes a mental note that he needs more of that in his life.

“Fair. In my defense, I didn’t know green was like this until,” he pauses, trying to find just about anything else to look at.

“Until this afternoon.” Peter finishes the thought.

“Ha, yeah. Tony said you don’t usually run off when you meet new people.”

“Don’t worry, that’s a first for me too.” Both boys giggle.

“So, was there another problem you needed my help with, or was it just my shirt?”

“Mostly just the shirt. But, uh, there’s something I want to show you.” On instinct, Peter grabs Harley’s hand, not noticing how his face flushes red. Peter gently pulls Harley out of the lab and to the elevator, not letting go as they go up. The doors open and Peter all but runs out onto the roof of the tower.

“Are we supposed to be up here?” Harley looks back at the door, wind blowing his hair around. He turns back to Peter when he tugs his hand.

“I’ve always wanted to see this.” Peter stares in awe at the sunset, his hand never leaving Harley’s. Reds and yellows and oranges dance around each other, bleeding into blue and purple and the too familiar black. But it was stunning, bright and the best thing he’d ever seen. Well, almost the best thing he’d ever seen, but he wouldn’t tell Harley.

“Wow,” Harley broke the silence. Peter turned to look at him, Harley’s head a blur as he looked at the sunset. “The, uh,” he clears his throat, “the sunset is really nice.”

Peter continued to stare at him. Maybe the pink on his cheeks was from the sunset.

“Yeah, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was gonna post this after I do homework today, but I have some time between classes. This part is longer since I ended up working on this for a few hours the other day. I have no idea where this story is going, but there will be fluff I promise.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far!  
> More soft boys coming soon [or as soon as my college life will allow].


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry.” Peter breaks their comfortable silence.

“For what?” Harley turns and Peter just wants forget what he was saying just to get lost in his eyes.

“For, uh, running. Earlier.” He shrugged with his free hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I probably would have done the same thing. You just beat me to it.” Harley smiles. “And this,” he says as he lifts their still connected hands, “can keep happening.” Peter flushes red.

“I- sorry. I didn’t know how else to get you up here.” Peter moves to take his hand back but Harley tightens his grip.

“I just said it was fine. C’mon, Tony’s probably wondering where we are.”

“Shit. I was supposed to show you around, wasn’t I?” Peter sighs as the two turn around to head back inside.

“Can’t complain. It’s a nice view.” Harley was very much looking at Peter while saying that and Peter wasn’t sure how much redder his face could get. Peter mumbled an agreement under his breath as they entered the elevator, very aware of their still connected hands.

“You kids better not have been canoodling on my roof,” Tony lifts his goggles to stare at the boys as they enter the lab.

“I - uh - what?” Peter chokes on his words.

“You know, Pete, you give me shit for replacing you and then you run off with your “replacement.” So do you like him or not?”

“That’s a loaded question, Mr. Stark.”

“How many times have I told you it’s Tony? And I take it by the hand thing,” he gestures with his screwdriver, “he’s okay.”

“You could say that.”

“All that and I’m just okay?” Harley put a hand to his chest, half-heartedly offended.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean you’re totally okay. Better than okay. Nothing better. Perfect if I do say so myself and I do. So -”

“Yeah, yeah.” A slight pressure on Peter’s temple makes him very aware that Harley just kissed him. To get him to stop babbling. Oh god, he had been babbling.

“Kid, I’m gonna have to send you home if you can’t wipe that look off of your face.” Tony flips his goggles back down and continues to weld.

“Here, I can help you with your Spider-Man things,” Harley nudges them towards Peter’s workbench. 

“I - uh - yeah,” Peter clears his throat, “totally. And Mr- uh, Tony. Red and blues a little much don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another pretty short section. I wanted to finish the whole introductions part so then I have an excuse to jump straight to fluff. As of right now, I have two more scenarios I want to write for them in this fic. I do have an idea for a sad ending but I just need these boys to be happy so I might save that for another time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley had been a part of Peter’s life for only a few weeks, but the two had hit it off so fast they gave Tony whiplash, the two boys almost inseparable at any given point. They spent a lot of time in Peter’s lab, working on various Spider-Man things. He probably wouldn’t tell Harley how much he enjoys his company.

Not to mention, most of their conversations ended with Peter totally not blushing.

The colors were an added plus. Peter loved seeing the world like he was meant to. Sunsets were almost a daily ritual with Harley. They would sit on the roof and watch the sun go down. Sometimes they would stay up there long enough to see the stars. And Peter would definitely not be thinking about what it would be like to kiss Harley under the stars. He keeps trying to tell himself that he isn’t a romantic. He is.

Harley still didn’t know that Peter was Spider-Man, so that was a plus. He wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Or just avoid the topic entirely. Peter wasn’t good with confrontation. 

This time, Peter was sitting on the couch reading. A rarity these days. Harley was in the kitchen cooking. At least that’s what Peter thinks. Why else would you be there for an hour.

A sneeze erupts from the kitchen, breaking any silence they shared.

“Bless you,” Peter calls out as he flips his page.

“Shit.” It was so quiet. Without enhanced hearing, Peter may not have heard Harley’s distress. He launches himself off of the couch.

“You alright?” He peeks into the kitchen to see Harley holding his hand, an avocado forgotten on the cutting board.

“I may have cut my hand.” Harley winces as blood seeps through his fingers, a harsh red Peter didn’t like to look at.

“How? You’re usually so careful.” Peter rushes forward, grabbing a towel to put on the injury.

“Don’t sneeze while cutting an avocado. Zero out of ten would recommend.” And Peter can’t help it. He laughs. “I’ve peaked as a millennial.” 

“But,” Peter is struggling between laughs, “how do you cut the _palm_ of your hand?” 

“Have you never cut an avocado before?” Peter shakes his head. “You know you hold it in the palm of your hand to, you know,” Harley tries his best to mime out the action.

“That’s stupid.”

“Do you even eat avocados?”

“They don’t taste like anything. So, no.” Harley gasps.

“What kind of millennial are you?”

“The kind that doesn’t eat avocados because they, apparently, can cause bodily harm.” Peter grabs Harley’s hand, lifting the towel gently to inspect the damage. 

“Give it to me straight, doc. Am I gonna live?” Harley slaps his working hand on his forehead. Definitely meant to be overdramatic and a joke. Peter can’t help but laugh again.

“Good news, I think you’ll live.” He puts the towel back over the wound. “Let’s get you a proper bandage, shall we?”

“What, no kiss to make it better?” Without much thought, Peter grabs Harley’s hand and places a quick kiss on his knuckles.

“Better?” He finally processes what he did as he stares at Harley. He’s about to open his mouth to apologize when he stops.

“Yeah,” Harley breaths out. A whisper laced with a promise.

Peter was in way over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key projecting my dislike of avocados onto Peter please don't fight me. This scenario popped into my head for no reason the other day and I thought it would be a nice soft moment.  
> I've got a little more planned out but I have to read a whole ass novel this weekend for class so who knows if I'll actually have time...  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Another night, another sunset. The boys sat on the roof of Avengers tower, feet dangling off the edge, hands overlapping. A calm falls over the two as the stars start to twinkle across the sky.

“So, why did you bring me up here that night we first met?” Harley stares at the sky, distancing himself from the question.

“I don’t know.” Peter mumbles.

“Surely you had a reason.” Harley looks at Peter, intent on an answer.

“Maybe I just wanted to see the sunset.”

“Isn’t that pretty cliche though?” He bumps Peter’s shoulder playfully. Peter hesitates for a moment, trying to figure out how to put the words together.

“I used to watch the sunset with my mom as a kid,” He finally said. “She would describe it to me as we watched it, the same way she used to describe colors to me. It was kind of our thing.”

“Do you not do that anymore?”

“My parents died when I was five,” Peter whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve heard ‘I’m sorry’ too many times in my life.” He stares back out at the stars, trying to ignore how his eyes tear up.

“I - so why me?”

“What?”

“Why share a sunset with _me_? You didn’t know me.”

“Because you’re my soulmate.”

“Oh.” Harley pauses. “You’re not disappointed, are you?” He whispers, clutching the edge of the roof.

“No, why would I be?”

“Because, I don’t know, I’m me. I’m impulsive. I don’t talk about my feelings. I leave people in the dark. I’m selfish. I run from my problems. And I am definitely not as confident as I seem.” Peter grabs his hand and clutches it for dear life.

“Let me stop you there. Sure, you’re impulsive and selfish and you run from your problems, but I do that too. Everyone does. We’re both awkward messes,” Peter smiles, “and somehow we found each other. The universe put us together for a reason, and if I didn’t love you for your flaws, do you think I would still be here?” He squeezes Harley’s hand and Harley just stares, shock and unshed tears on his face.

“You... love me?”

And he couldn’t say no because it was true. Of course he loved Harley. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he smiles at Harley, whose mouth is open in shock. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” The words barely made it out of his mouth when he felt a pressure on his lips. Harley was kissing him. Peter swore his brain broke. It took him a moment to realize he should probably kiss back.

And he did.

They broke apart moments later and stared at each other before breaking out in smiles.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Harley smirks.

“Glad I’m not the only one.” Peter rests his head on Harley’s shoulder, blushing furiously. Harley pulls him closer and they watch the stars, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some soft boys after trying to read a whole novel in three days...  
> I have one more chapter mostly written so hopefully that'll be out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter walked into the lab, pulling his mask off as he did so. Wincing, he tried to ignore the fact that he was bleeding from his side. Patrol had been wild. Before he can get two more steps in, Tony rushes over.

“What have I told you about getting stabbed on patrol?” He puts a steadying hand on Peter’s shoulder, leading him to the bench.

“To not to. And I didn’t. This is less of a stab and more of a slice.”

“Kid, you’re not helping.” Tony carefully peels back the suit to reveal, as Peter had put it, a slice on his side. “What was is this time?” He pulls out the first-aid kit and starts cleaning around the wound.

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Tony raises an eyebrow. “Mugging in a dark alley.”

“So was it too dark for you to see the knife?”

“No, I saw it.” Peter hisses as Tony tries to wipe away some of the dried blood. “I just, uh, maybe slipped.”

“You slipped?”

“Uh, yup.” Peter winces as he tries to wiggle out of Tony’s grasp.

“What am I gonna do with you, kid?”

“Pat me on the back, tell me I did a good job, maybe give me a sticker.”

“Yeah, sure. Too bad I ran out of stickers.” Tony sets down the towel he was using and stares at Peter’s side. “The good news is that this won’t kill you. The bad news is Harley might.”

“He doesn’t need to know.”

“Pete, you put yourself in harms way every night. He has every right to know. Especially if you,” he gestures with his hands, “you know, _actually_ get stabbed. Or worse. He’ll find out eventually.”

“Not if you don’t tell him.” 

“Who are we not telling what?” Harley enters the lab, a cup of coffee in hand. He almost drops it as he looks at the spectacle before him. “What the hell? Are - you’re Spider-Man?”

“Uh, no…?”

“Did you get stabbed? You’re bleeding.”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Peter tries to stand in his defense but falls back down, pain flaring in his side.

“Okay,” Harley sets his coffee down and crosses his arms, “enlighten me.”

Peter just stares. His mind at a loss for words.

“Kid, you’re gonna catch flies like that if you don’t shut your mouth.” Tony snaps him out of his stupor, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click.

“Uh huh. Could you, uh, could you give us a minute?” Peter glances at Tony, fiddling with his hands.

“Sure, kid.”

The door to the lab clicked shut as Peter's thumbs ran laps around each other. The tap tap tap of Harley's foot brought him back. Harley sighed in defeat and joined Peter on the bench.

“When were you gonna tell me?” He whispers, his hand inches from Peter's, like he wants to grab it but isn't sure.

“I never wanted you to worry.”

“Well, I am now.” Harley's hand hesitantly settles over Peter's.

“Sorry. I - I should have told you.”

“I think I might have worried less if you had,” he picks up Peter's hand and gently holds it in his lap.

“It's just, I've lost so many people I care about. I didn't want you to be one of them.”

“Peter -”

“I just didn't want to put you in harms way.”

“Tony did tell you how we met right? I practically blew a guys face off. I think I can handle myself.” Peter smiles at that. 

“But what if something happened to you because of me?”

“I'm more worried about you. What if you had come back with a worse wound? How would you have played that one off, huh?” Harley fiddles with Peter's hand, avoiding his eyes. And Peter is at a loss for words. “You got stabbed tonight, Peter.”

“Only lightly.”

“You - what?”

“I only got _lightly_ stabbed.” Peter said, wiping away tears he didn't realize he had shed.

“I can’t believe I fell in love with you.” Harley smiles, gripping onto Peter’s hand tighter. “You’re such a dummy.”

“But I’m your dummy.”

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Harley leaned in and kissed him gently. “Let's get you patched up, shall we?”

“I've got one more thing to tell you,” Peter gripped Harley's hand tighter as he tried to move.

“And what's that?”

“My favorite color is your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, finally done with this fic. I had to get this last chapter out before this weekend since I'll be swamped for the next week at least.  
> I did have an idea for an angsty ending but didn't write it because I need happy boys.   
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! It makes me happy to know I'm not the only one who loves these soft boys.  
> I have ideas for a bunch of one shots with these two which will hopefully get written in my free time. The other soulmate au I have planned is gonna take more thought and time to write... Expect more of these boys from me in the future.


End file.
